


A Good Way to Start the Year

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna Is Marianna Wheelan, Bobby Maler he's the worst, DWSA - Freeform, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, I love these kids, Lesbians, bobby maler he's been wrongfully accused, marthanna bros 4 lyfe, some cussing i think??, this is for josey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Anna Wheelan was so gorgeous. She was dazzling the room tonight, chatting everyone up. The gang was at Bobby Maler’s New Years Eve party tonight. Martha was trying to pay attention to what Moritz was saying but it was difficult when Anna was laughing so much with Otto. What the hell was he signing that was so funny?Moritz tapped her on the shoulder.orIt's NYE and Martha's crush on her best friend gets to be too much.





	A Good Way to Start the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Posing twice in one day? You bet! This was another prompt request for my Tumblr (@feelssogoodinmyarms).   
> #153: I'm flirting with you!  
> Italics indicates when they're signing. Enjoy!!

Anna Wheelan was so gorgeous. She was dazzling the room tonight, chatting everyone up. The gang was at Bobby Maler’s New Years Eve party tonight. Martha was trying to pay attention to what Moritz was saying but it was difficult when Anna was laughing so much with Otto. What the hell was he signing that was so funny? 

Moritz tapped her on the shoulder. 

_ Martha? Are you listening? _ That was one benefit to being deaf, you didn’t have to talk over the music at parties. 

_ Yeah, sorry.  _ Martha signed back. She was being a horrible friend.

_ Why don’t you just go talk to Anna? _ Martha felt her face heat up.

_ I’m not looking at her, why would you think that? _

_ I’m not stupid.  _ Martha sighed. She could never hide these things well. 

_ She probably doesn’t even like me.  _

_ She’s your best friend! And you know she’s into girls. _

_ But is she into me? _

Moritz wanted to vigorously sign  _ Yes!! _ But Anna had made him swear on his life not to tell Martha anything. Anna could seriously mess up someone who broke her trust, both physically and verbally. 

_ I don’t know, ask her _ . Martha groaned. She could not and would not screw up her friendship with Anna because of an embarrassing, mushy, ridiculous crush. 

_ I can’t. _

Martha felt a tug on her dress and spun around. It was none other than Anna Wheelan herself, with a big smile. Her blue eyes twinkled under the multicolored lights. 

_ Hi Mart!! _

_ Hi Anna!! _ Martha gave her best friend a hug. 

_ I’ll leave you ladies alone. _ Moritz signed and smirked at Martha who tried not to blush again. 

_ Happy New year! _ Anna was so mesmerizing. It was hard to remember what you were trying to say when you looked in her eyes. 

_ Happy New year! Are you having fun? _ Martha signed quickly. God, what was wrong with her? 

_ Tons! It’s loud in here. Do you want to find somewhere for the two of us? _ Anna signed. 

Martha gulped.

_ Sure _ she signed nervously. It was hard to tell if Anna was really trying to get away from the noise or wanted something else. Not that Martha would object.

When Anna turned to leave, Martha saw Moritz give her a double thumbs-up. Martha flipped him the bird.

* * *

 

Eventually the girls found themselves on a balcony off of one of the bedrooms of Bobby’s house. The house was gigantic, they would have gone exploring if they weren’t afraid of walking in on some kids ringing in the new year with a mating ritual.    
  


They watched the surrounding world in silence until Anna signed,

_ It’s pretty _ . They were looking out at a garden that was somehow not overrun with tipsy teenagers. It was decorated with pink roses and baby’s breath. There were fountains here and there. The starry night illuminating the rose filled garden made for a picturesque scene. 

_ Yeah _ Martha signed back. She was trying hard not to look nervous. 

_ You look amazing in that dress, by the way. _ Martha felt herself start to blush again. She was glad there was a rail to lean on. 

_ Thank you.  _ Was all she could manage to sign back. 

_ Really, you’ve never looked better. I’m digging it _ . God, Anna didn’t know when to quit. Martha was afraid her legs would give out with all the compliments.  

_ What are your new year’s resolutions? _ Martha asked, in attempt to change the subject. 

_ Well, I was hoping to spend more time with you. _ Anna was making it harder and harder for Martha to keep her feelings hidden. 

_ Anna we hang out all the time! You’re my best friend! _

_ Well, maybe as more than just friends. _ What the heck was she talking about?

_ What? _

_ I’m flirting with you!! _

Oh. Oh! 

_ I-you-but you- _ Martha struggled to find the right words. 

_ I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. But all night I’ve been trying to make you jealous, talking to other people and stuff.  _ That’s why she was laughing with Otto? Martha’s heart soared. 

_ Oh. I… didn’t realize _ Martha signed, a smile spreading across her face.

_ It’s ok if you don’t like me.  _

_ No!! I mean, I kind of do.  _ Martha smiled bashfully. 

_ Kind of? _

_ Kind of  _ **_really_ ** _ like you.  _

The girls smiled at each other. Anna motioned Martha to come sit in her lap. They had done that before but it was different this time. Not in a sexual way, but in a loving, safe, comforting way. Everything felt right for the moment. Martha relaxed and leaned back against Anna who wrapped her arms around the other girl’s torso. Martha’s heart was hammering away in her chest but she was overwhelmingly happy as the two took in the wonderful evening. 

The girls heard people start to countdown to midnight from inside. Anna got an idea. 

“10! 9!”

Anna tapped Martha oh the shoulder and she turned around.

_ Martha? _

_ Yes? _

“8! 7!”

“Um” 

“6! 5!”

_ Would you _

“4!” Anna paused to muster up all possible courage 

“3!” 

_ Kiss me?   _

“2!” Martha leaned in hesitantly. 

“1! Happy new year!” 

Martha swiftly connected their lips in a soft kiss. It was rushed and a little awkward, but still very good. She smiled against Anna’s lips. 

_ Happy new year _ Anna signed once they had broken off. 

_ Happy new year my love _

Martha had a great feeling about this year as she went in to kiss Anna again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. PLEASE give comments and kudos and I will love you forever. Till next time!!


End file.
